


On The Cusp Of War

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, Hurt, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Loki, Post-Ragnarok, Ragnarok, Romantic Fluff, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Loki seeks out Tony after the war in Asgard





	On The Cusp Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Trailer for Thor 3 and was like "Need to write!"

            Tony was finally able to remove his arm from his sling, grunting as he did so and tossing it across the room as he sunk down on the bed, falling back with a thunk. It had been too much. All this with Steve, Pepper, the Winter Soldier, the Avengers. He rubbed his eyes until colorful spots filled his vision, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d properly slept.

            Eyes closed, he could steadily feel himself falling prey to sleep, that was until he heard the loud pop and then crashing.

            He shot up from the bed, and there slumped against his bedroom dresser, green, black leather, and horned helmet. The whole shebang that was Loki.

            “Holy shit,” Tony leapt up from his previously slumbering spot and hurried to the injured god, “Loki? Fuck, man, where have you been?!”

            Loki’s eyes seemed to roll back in his head, and he struggled to maintain steady eye contact, “Tony…”

            “Yeah, it’s me, what happened?! he wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted him up, “Jesus, you’re bleeding,” without prompting he snatched the golden, horned helmet from Loki’s head and tossed it aside, “Come on, let’s get you to the bed.”

            Loki gulped loudly, “I’ll heal.”

            “Stubborn as always,” Tony huffed, “What’s with the armor?”

            “Asgard,” Loki groaned, “Under attack.”

            “What?!” Tony began, “When, does Thor know?!”

            “Course he knows,” Loki slurred, once more slumping against Tony, “Was there…flew out last minute…tried to hold Hela off as long…as I could…”

            When Loki near collapsed, and then he was uttering, “Help me.” his arms lurched forward and Tony held him close, and then was able to realize how injured the god was, “Lokes, honey, come on, fuck,” he also realized in that moment that he was damn near close to fainting, his consciousness waning in and out, “We gotta get you out of this leather, I mean, as hot as it is this ain’t helping.”

            “You are _insolent_ ,” Loki mumbled, bloody forehead falling against Tony’s shoulder, arms limp at his side.

            “Half-conscious and you can still dole out the insults, huh there big boy,” Tony smirked, managing to man-handle Loki to the surface of the bed. His inventor eye worked out where the clasps were to remove the armor, he found buckles along his sides. It took more time than he’d hoped, and as he peeled it away, revealing a blood soaked tunic Loki finally gave in and whimpered, “I gotcha, just let me take care of you, you were smart to come here.”

            “The city fell,” Loki gulped, “The whole city…”

            “You’re here. That’s all that matters,” Tony spoke sternly, as gently as he’d removed the torso part of his armor he did the same with his pants that seemed to be the same armor.

            “Mother would hate me so,” the trickster uttered, head turning against the sullied sheets.

            “We’ve talked about this before, huh? She was proud of you regardless and she knew all about that shit in New York. She knew you’d do anything to save the people you love, and baby, I know you don’t wanna admit it, but Thor is one of those people.”

            Loki grunted, eyes still closed, but a sob was cusping, Tony knew better. He’d known this man for longer than he would ever admit to the Avengers.

            “Hey,” Tony said, once he had Loki down to the soft clothes beneath all that armor, “How about a shower, a bath, huh? You’re covered in blood…how much have you healed? How much is your magic zapped?!”

            “Enough to deplete my magic…still open wounds though…Hela has special weapons…not healing as fast…”

            “One thing at a time kiddo,” Tony inhaled to gain his bearings, “You don’t move, beautiful. I’m gonna run a bath and get your sexy beaten ass in there. Healing or not you need cleaning up.”

            Tony hurried into the bathroom, he was halfway there when he realized he could have Friday do all of the above. So he asked her to fill the tub and then was gathering clothes and medical supplies, setting them to the bathroom counter. He returned to the bedroom.

            He hovered above the in and out slumbering god, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Hey, let’s get you cleaned up.”

            “Tony,” Loki whimpered, his deep voice watery in a way Tony hadn’t heard in years. Not since the failed invasion. Not since he’d come to him near begging, that the invasion had been a brain washing based on torture. If Tony hadn’t been a victim of the same thing he wouldn’t have believed it, but given that he had, he did. He took Loki in and their relationship began. Whatever that was, at the moment he didn’t care for definition. Loki was hurt. Hurt in a way that only Tony understood.

            “What baby, I’m right here,” Tony said, moving his lips from his forehead to his lips, “You’re safe here.”

            “I failed,” Loki gulped, his blood shot eyes watering over, “I promised myself. Even in my torture I would protect Asgard…and now…oh my Mother would be so ashamed. I-I have failed…Mother…I’m so sorry…”

            “Come on baby,” Tony chastised, “This wasn’t your fault, you’re getting cleaned up and then you’re sleeping.”

            “I-I don’t…I mean I have…” Loki stammered, arms looping around Tony’s as he lifted him from the bed, “I’m lost…”

            Tony shook his head, gathering Loki in his arms, “Your home is here with me, bottom line. If you want it. I’ll go to bat for you without a doubt.”

            Loki clung, so much to the point where Tony had to ease him out of his arms as he lowered him to closed toilet to remove his remaining tunic and pants.

            “Is Thor alive?” Tony asked. Tony quickly finished undressing him before lowering him into the foaming water. Eyeing over the expanse of flesh to locate wounds. Thankfully they seemed to be healing as Loki said, so he began running a full sponge of soap and warm water over his scarred back.

            “Yes,” Loki nodded, “I teleported out last minute. He exited the same fashion. It was a lost cause. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I came here I didn’t know where else to go I didn’t…”

            Tony ceased his apologizes by cupping his chin and capturing his lips, they kissed languidly for a few moments before Tony knew it was prudent to speak, “You got out…baby, in all honesty that’s all that matters to me.”  
            Tony was working shampoo into Loki’s hair as they spoke, “You hurt anywhere else I should know?”

            “I’ve healed enough,” Loki grunted, cheek resting against the porcelain, sinking deeper into the hot water, obviously exhausted enough to not care of his own nakedness.

            Tony waited a few more moments, washing Loki’s hair and making sure he was clean from the battle, from the blood, letting him soak in the hot water for as long as possible.

            He was boneless and Tony was recalling his arguments with Loki that he was too thin as he lifted him into his arms, naked and all wrapped up in a towel.

            “Don’t speak to Thor,” Loki moaned, “Just for a few days please…”

            “Sweetheart,” Tony began, shucking the sheets and comforter down before tucking him in, “No one is knowin’ you are here for days. I want you to rest, sleep, fatten up, got it?”

            “I-I’m sorry for this…” Loki started, curling against the sheets.

            “Do not apologize,” Tony warned, “Just sleep,” he pulled the comforter up and around Loki’s shoulders. He looked around the room, Loki’s bloody helmet in view, he shook his head and moved forward but there was a hand lurching forward and nearly knocking him over.

            “Please! Don’t,” Loki coughed, desperately trying to hide the emotion brimming, “Might you stay…please…it’s been a long day…”

            “Lokes, sweetheart, just ask me and I’m here,” Tony scolded, easing himself onto the bed and automatically Loki’s arms were wrapping around him, “You’re safe here.”

            Tony found his chest tight when Loki was burying his face against his chest, legs tangling with his own. He was rarely vulnerable he usually wouldn’t have it. But now, in this moment Loki was desperate. He wrapped his arms around the slighter man, pulled the blankets up and around them as well.

            “Loki, anything I need to know?” Tony murmured against his temple.

            “I need you,” Loki choked, “I just need to be here…you won’t tell anybody…”

            Tony held him closer, “Stop it, you know you’re safe here. You’re always safe with me and you stay here as long as you feel you need to, got it?”

            “I’m sorry,” Loki was sobbing, and that was wrong, so wrong.

            “Lokes, honey, don’t apologize, please, don’t. You are always welcome here. you got that?” he held the god close, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, “You’re always welcome here, so any shit that went down, you’re here with me.”

            “Alright,” Loki cried, going completely boneless against Tony’s chest, “Alright.”

            Tony wrapped him up in the blankets he’d placed on the bed until they were cocooned, “You and me, we’re safe.”

            “You are the only time I’ve ever felt safe, I just want it...” Loki murmured, “I just want it to last... I’m so tired.”

            “Sleep, sweetheart, you’re fine.” he threaded his fingers through Loki’s knotted, dark strands, “We’ll work through this. Close your eyes and sleep. Sleep.”

            Unlike Loki’s usual MO, he pressed himself to Tony, tangling arms and legs, something Tony wasn’t use to. He wasn’t a snuggler. But in this moment Loki was and Tony held him close, combing his fingers through his hair.

            “Lokes, sleep, I’m here and no one can find us I made sure,” Tony exhaled roughly, holding the trickster close, palms at his back, and fingers tracing up his spine.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
